


Dear

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Suayeon as descendants of Hellboy and Cruella.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write up a story around those 2 after watching the concert and seeing their solos and the performance of dear. So, here we are. What was supposed to be a one-shot is turning into a multi-chapter fic, but don't worry it still should be quite short. Enjoy!

Humming to herself, Bora plays with a flame, letting it dance between her fingertips. She’s in the meeting room, waiting for the other members of the team to arrive. Their director, Minji, had called in a meeting to discuss their team status. The sound of Minji thumbing through a report and the crackling of Bora’s flame against her hand are the only sounds audible in the large room. Bora lets the flame die out in her palm, closing her hand over it. It sizzles, small plucks of smoke escaping her hand as she reopens it. Minji looks up at her as she turns to hunch over the table. 

‘Are you alright?’ Minji takes in the appearance of her number one field agent. Her skin read, as befits a demon descendent, with runes drawn on her right arm. Her small horns pointed up on her forehead, shimmering and glowing like ashes in a hearth. Bora simply nods at Minji’s question, resting her chin on her right arm. Minji has noticed Bora’s boredom lately. She’s always felt like she had large shoes to fill, being a descendant of infamous Hellboy and Liz. She’s worked hard since she entered the Bureau, proving herself to be more than overqualified for the position of Team Alpha’s leader. All at the Bureau show her nothing but respect, and as Minji took over from her father around the same time Bora stepped in to replace her mother, the 2 became close very quickly.

‘Hey, guys!’ In comes the resident bookworm, Yoohyeon Sapien. True to her title, she holds a thick book under her arm and fixes her cute round glasses before taking a seat across from Bora, near Minji. ‘Hello, Yoohyeon. Did you see Yubin on your way in?’ Shaking her head, she pouts slightly at their boss. ‘I thought she’d be here already.’ The 3 share a look, knowing it is likely that Yubin got caught in paperwork and lost track of time again. They’ve tried telling her to loosen up a bit, but she’s dedicated to her work. ‘I’ll call her up again.’ Minji steps out, dialing Yubin’s number. Being left alone, Yoohyeon smiles at Bora. ‘I heard we lost some recruits again. You didn’t happen to have anything to do with that, right?’ Bora is in charge of the final recruitment evaluation before rookies are allowed to intern on the field and handle real cases. She’s known to be strict but righteous, scaring some of the recruits into leaving. ‘If they can’t handle me, they can’t handle our work. It’s as simple as that, Yooh.’ The taller girl just shrugs and flips open her book, reading as they wait.

‘She’s on her way, she was archiving applications again.’ Bora shakes her head as Minji re-enters, taking her seat at the head of the table. ‘Meanwhile, I can relay some information that Yubin is aware of already, to the rest of you.’ The 4 of them make up the core team, additional members picked per mission, based on their fields of expertise. The 4 of them are basically the backbone of the company. It had been surprising when Minji took over the director’s chair yet chose to go out into the field with the rest for the high-profile missions. After a while, they learned Minji is much braver than previous directors, and much more empathic. ‘You are aware we are becoming understaffed due to an increase in the numbers of recruits falling away in the final evaluation stage of our recruitment program.’ Bora grunts at this, running a hand through her hair. ‘They all think it’s fun and games until I bring up the real details of what they’ll have to face out there! It’s not my fault we can’t find any decent brave agents lately!’ Minji sighs at her friend’s outburst. ‘I am well-aware, Bora. The fact of the matter remains, however, that this is causing staffing issues. Yubin doesn’t trust anyone but us to help with administration, our permanent members have started taking up other jobs to get around during the times their expertise isn’t needed, and honestly we can all tell how frustrated you are becoming with the lack of life around the Bureau.’ It’s true. Bora enjoys the company of others, sharing experiences and socialising. She hasn’t been able to do any of that as they’re all either doing too much work or none at all due to understaffing issues. 

‘What do you suggest we do, Minji?’ Yoohyeon has brought up a notebook, scribbling down little notes about their meeting. ‘Yubin and I have discussed a different recruitment approach.’ Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Yubin walks in, tailored suit pressed to perfection and hair slicked back tightly. ‘My apologies for my tardiness.’ Taking a seat next to Bora, she rests her hand on the table in front of her, clasping them together. ‘Thank you for joining us, Yubin.’ Receiving a nod, Minji continues. ‘Instead of running through applications, then interviewing, putting effort in training and finding out we’ve wasted time at the end, we are thinking of organising a sort of free-for-all bootcamp.’ Bora frowns at this. ‘How would it work?’ Yubin turns to her slightly, elaborating.

‘We would organise a month of bootcamp, with a set number of entrees available. Set up a profile they need to fit, and then put all the trainees through several high intensity courses. Each of us can take up a specific course as their responsibility and we can convene after each day to discuss who shows most potential. At the end of each week, we would disqualify certain trainees. By the 4th week, we should have a pool of specialised individuals with great potential, ready to go into the field as assistants.’ Bora mulls over the idea. It could technically work, but she isn’t sure about the details of it all. Yoohyeon, always having been better with wording her concerns, pipes up. ‘I love the idea! However, how would we conduct such a large scale bootcamp while still keeping up with our own work and missions?’ Bora nods, glad that Yoohyeon voiced her concerns perfectly.

Minji leans back in her chair with a soft smile on her lips. ‘We have put together a Beta team. They have agreed to take over any missions and tasks we can’t handle during that period. All we have to do is give them the exact dates.’ Minji slides a slip of paper over to both Bora and Yoohyeon. On it are the names of the team members. ‘Sorn, Elkie, Yujin, and Seunghee. Well done, boss.’ Bora nods softly. They have been their most loyal associates for the past years and are more than well-versed in the operations inside and outside the Bureau. Yoohyeon takes more notes and neatly puts the slip of paper away in her notebook. ‘Then, what date were you thinking of?’ Yubin sits up, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘If we can all agree on it right now, we should be able to get all the preparation done within 2 months. 

Sharing a look, all the girls nod in agreement. ‘In 2 months it is. Yubin, as discussed, you will be in charge of planning structure and sending out application forms and ads.’ Yubin nods and moves up from her chair, leaving the room with a short wave. ‘Yooh, I would like you to concern yourself with the structure of the courses, as well as content.’ Picking up her books, she holds them against her chest and gets up from her chair. Moving towards Minji, she pecks her on the cheek with a soft smile before nodding towards Bora and leaving the room with a soft goodbye.

Smiling, Minji meets Bora’s eyes. Bora tenses, seeing a glint of challenge in her friend’s eyes. ‘And you, Miss An Rama, will be in charge of personal coaching.’ Frowning, she crosses her arms. ‘Why me? I may be social but I don’t do well with rookies, you’ve seen that.’ Minji walks around the table to Bora, placing a hand on her shoulder. ‘Because it is something you need to work on. Most of them are willing to work hard to land a position here Bora. Not all were born into this line of work as we were.’ Sighing, she nods. Bora knows Minji is right. She simply hates the idea of someone going out into the field without a true realisation of what to expect. ‘Alright, I’ll try talking to some people around the bureau for tips and what not.’ Smiling, Minji pulls her friend up and walks her out of the meeting room. ‘Great! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some meetings to plan so we can actually afford this whole ordeal!’ With that, Minji skips to her office, leaving Bora standing in the hallway, trenchcoat swaying softly with the wind created by her boss’ movements.


	2. Decisions

Siyeon sighs, looking out over the city from her office at the top of House de Vil’s main company building. She’s completely drained after the umpteenth meeting with investors and event organisers today. Walking over to her desk, she makes sure her computer is turned off and slides her chair under the desk neatly, smiling slightly at the picture in front of her. In a black and white frame is a picture of her and her younger sister, Gahyeon. They were celebrating Siyeon taking over the company that day, posing in front of the company building. 

Picking her purse and coat up from the table by her office door, she walks out, locking the door behind her. Handong smiles up at her from her own desk, phone by her ear and her right hand neatly taking notes. Siyeon spares her with a small wave, not wanting to disturb her assistant/friend. It has been busy lately, many fashion events in the middle of being planned, as well as Siyeon’s animal welfare fund finally lifting off. Handong has luckily been able to take most of the meetings on but some absolutely required Siyeon’s presence as CEO. 

Despite her loving nature and love for attention and popularity visible to the outside world, in reality Siyeon is quite shy. Handong and Gahyeon are the only ones to truly know her and keep her safe within her comfort zone. Siyeon has no trouble walking runways or presenting at events but when it comes to socialising properly or conversing with others, she freezes up. Shaking her head as she reaches her car in the parking garage, she shoots Gahyeon a text. ‘ _ I’ll be home soon, just leaving work now!’ _

Gahyeon smiles at her sister’s message and texts back a bunch of heart emojis. Setting her phone down on the couch, she walks into the kitchen to prepare some dinner for the two of them. Gahyeon enjoys living with her elder sister. The two of them have always been close and she likes helping Siyeon prepare for social events and meetings. She may not be interested in working for the family business but definitely is interested in her sister’s wellbeing. 

As they settle for dinner, Siyeon hums in delight. She’s been waiting to enter the comfort of their home all day. ‘Thanks so much, Gahyeon. I really needed this.’ Her sister chuckles, happy that her sister is enjoying the meal. Noticing how tired her sister has been lately, she decided to make some tteokbeokki, one of her favourite foods. ‘You’re welcome. Was today that bad again?’ Siyeon simply shrugs, chewing softly on the rice cake in her mouth. ‘Meetings with old guys and investors. Too much social interaction.’ Gahyeon nods in understanding. Smiling softly, she makes her sister show her a shy smile herself. At least they always have each other.

‘Gahyeon, not again.’ Huffing, Siyeon crosses her arms looking at her younger sister sternly. ‘But, Signie! Look, they’ve never done something like this! I can prove myself to them and you!’ Sighing, she shakes her head. There it was again, the eternal discussion about whether Gahyeon is allowed to join the BPRD or not. The girl has always been intrigued by supernaturals and had a few supernatural friends growing up. Since she once saw the BPRD in action, saving a group of young children from a psychotic witch, she’s been wanting to join them, to do good. ‘Siyeon, I have been studying mythology and supernatural culture at university for 2 years now and I’m at the top of my class! I don’t want to just be a researcher or teacher. I want to be out in the field and help people with my knowledge!’ 

Gahyeon huffs sadly, sitting next to her sister on the couch, prying her crossed arms open and hugging her tightly. Siyeon rests her head on top of Gahyeon’s, letting her arms wrap around the younger girl. ‘I know. But I worry for you. I can’t lose you, Gahyeon.’ Siyeon knows Gahyeon can stand her own. After all, she had been the one to encourage the girl to take up martial arts in her free time. However, there’s something about her little sister actively being out there and using those skills that scares her. She’s seen the BPRD’s work and is proud of the work they do. Siyeon even has a small investment in their stocks, sponsoring them when she can. But letting her sister go and do the same crazy things those people do? It terrifies Siyeon. 

‘I know. But think of all those people out there in need of help. Their families worry for them too, and they don’t have the financial capabilities, knowledge, nor fighting skills I do, Siyeon!’ Her sister is right, Gahyeon has always been top of her martial arts class as well as in university. She’d hate for her sister to have to take up a job she doesn’t love. After all, Siyeon already took over the family business just to make sure Gahyeon doesn’t have to. She loves fashion, but the business around it just isn’t her thing. Over time she’s learned to love it, of course, mainly thanks to her friends and colleagues at work. 

Sighing, she pulls Gahyeon up out of their hugs and looks her in the eye. ‘Gahyeon, you mean the world to me and if anything were to happen to you, I’d be devastated.’ Gahyeon tears up at her sister’s words. ‘You mean the world to me too, Siyeon.’ Lips trembling, Siyeon closes her eyes. ‘When is this bootcamp business starting?’ Opening her eyes, she finds Gahyeon’s tears flowing freely, a happy smile on her face. Just that look alone solidifies her decision. ‘It’s in 2 weeks. I- sign-ups start next week.’ Nodding, she hugs Gahyeon again, letting her own tears fall. ‘Then you better start training more often again.’ 


	3. BPRD

Sighing deeply, Siyeon parks by the BPRD’s main building, located just out of town. Gahyeon is bouncing in the passenger seat like a little kid who just found out they were going to Disneyland. Smiling at her sister’s excitement, she cuts the engine and exits the car. She pulls her long coat tighter around herself. It’s chillier than she thought. Gahyeon, meanwhile, doesn’t seem at all bothered by the weather, wearing a simple black turtleneck on black jeans, combat boots underneath. Siyeon had laughed at her, saying she looks like a spy more than a cop but she had simply continued smiling at herself in the mirror.

Today is the check-in. Gahyeon has made it through the preliminary round and is being expected for an interview with the team where they’ll decide if she’s allowed to train with them or not. Her luggage is in the back of Siyeon’s car and part of Siyeon hopes she gets to leave it in the trunk today. Locking up the car and walking behind her sister towards the entrance, however, she can’t help but smile at the sheer happiness she’s exuding. Gahyeon rings the bell at the front, waiting patiently for a response. 

‘Welcome to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Please state your name and business.’ Gahyeon nods at the intercom before leaning in closer. ‘Gahyeon De Vil here with my sister for the final interview regarding the Bootcamp.’ Siyeon smiles at her sister’s steady and business-like voice, a total 180 from her current excited hopping around. ‘Thank you. You may enter and one of our colleagues will lead you to the break room.’ Gahyeon clasps her hands together and squeaks out a soft thank you before they hear a buzzing sound, the door opening before them. 

Taking a deep breath, Gahyeon enters, her sister right behind her. Siyeon shudders at the change in temperature, letting her coat hang open as she follows Gahyeon further in. ‘Welcome to the BPRD, I’m Wonho.’ A broad man smiles at them widely, his eyes turning to crescent moons. Gahyeon returns a similar smile and shakes his hand. ‘I’m Gahyeon, and this is my older sister, Siyeon.’ Siyeon politely shakes Wonho’s hand as well and follows him as he leads the way down a long corridor. ‘Well, I wish you the best of luck for your interview. Here’s the break room, feel free to grab something to drink or eat while you wait. They shouldn’t be long.’ Wonho pats Gahyeon on the shoulder in a friendly manner. ‘Thank you, Wonho! I hope to see you around again!’ He chuckles and leaves with a small wave and a nod to Siyeon, who’s remained silent this whole time, taking in the atmosphere.

Gahyeon takes a seat on the couch, shaking with excitement. ‘I can’t believe this is finally happening! Thanks so much for supporting me, Siyeon!’ Smiling at her younger sibling, she takes a seat next to her on the couch. ‘As worried as I still am about this all, I am glad they at least allowed me to be here for the interview. I have some questions of my own.’ Gahyeon nods and holds her hand gently. ‘I’m sure it’ll be alright. The director is very kind.’ Siyeon sighs and stares at their entwined hands. She does remember seeing the director on TV on numerous occasions, always with a smile on her face and gently speaking to the press and bystanders. She hopes Gahyeon will receive that same gentleness.

‘Fucking hell, this headache won’t leave.’ The sisters are startled by someone cursing and barging into the break room. The woman’s red skin and small horns are a dead giveaway to her identity. ‘Miss Bora!’ Blinking, she turns towards the couch, noticing 2 women sitting together. The one that called out her name smiles brightly, a sparkle in her eyes. The taller of the 2, hair half black and half white exactly down the middle, looks at her with a curious glint in her eyes. Bora can’t help but smirk. ‘Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.’ Walking in further, she makes her way to the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup. ‘You’re here for an interview?’ Gahyeon nods excitedly. ‘Yes! Wonho told us to wait here.’ 

‘Ah, you must be the De Vil sisters. You sure you wanna get into this line of work with your high profile?’ Turning around, Bora leans against the counter, looking at the sisters with a tilt of the head. ‘I am very certain! Especially since I finally have my sister’s support!’ Bora’s eyes glance over to the other woman. ‘What, are we not good enough for a De Vil?’ Bora’s eyes are challenging, boring into Siyeon’s. She simply sighs, crossing her legs. ‘I am merely concerned for my little sister’s safety.’ Bora nods, sipping her coffee slowly. ‘Well, there’s no guaranteeing anyone’s safety 100% in this line of work. Her survivability and workload would entirely be based off of her own capabilities.’ Gahyeon nods firmly. ‘I’m qualified and willing to put in the work. I have dreamt of working with you since I was a little kid.’ 

Bora notices how Siyeon turns to her sister with a sad look in her eyes. Bora curses under her breath, hating her soft heart. ‘I was told you have some questions for us as well, Miss De Vil?’ She gets Siyeon’s attention on her. ‘Yes. I requested to be here with Gahyeon today so I may ask questions as well before any decisions are made on either side.’ Bora nods and pulls out her phone, dialing Yoohyeon’s number. 

‘Yooh, will you be picking up the next candidate for the interview soon?’

_ ‘Yes, Minji and I were about to come over. Why?’ _ Bora sighs and looks over at the girls on the couch once more. 

‘I’m in the break room and have met her and her elder sister. I will drop them by Minji’s office and take the elder sister for a tour so she may ask her questions.’

_ ‘Ah, right, the De Vil kid is next. Wait, since when are you willingly talking to people? Omg, she’s cute isn’t she?’  _ Bora hangs up, rolling her eyes at her friend’s antics.

‘C’mon, I’ll take you.’ She pushes herself off the counter and walks towards the door, waiting for the 2 other women to follow her. ‘Thank you, that’s very kind of you.’ Bora nods at Siyeon as she walks out the door in front of her, her voice is softer than she expected. Closing the door behind them, Bora leads the way further down the corridor. ‘Minji’s office is on the 3rd floor. I prefer running the stairs but we can take the elevator if you’d like?’ She takes another sip of her coffee. ‘That’s alright Miss Bora, we can take the stairs, right?’ Gahyeon turns to her sister who nods softly.

Whistling as they arrive on the 3rd floor, Bora loudly announces their presence. ‘Hell has arrived!’ Gahyeon chuckles as Siyeon simply cocks an eyebrow at the strange devil in front of them. A door on the right opens and out pops Yoohyeon, smiling widely. ‘Bora! There you are. Ah, Miss De Vil, thank you for coming on time.’ Gahyeon nods politely and walks towards Yoohyeon, taking her hand to shake softly. ‘Thank you for having me! Please, just call me Gahyeon.’ Yoohyeon nods with a sweet smile on her lips. ‘Then, you must be Siyeon De Vil? Pardon me but I do very much enjoy your company’s fashion and I try to attend the animal welfare events when possible.’ Siyeon smiles and shakes the tall girl’s hand once her sister steps away. ‘Thank you. I’m glad to hear that.’ 

Bora gulps down the last of her coffee and barges into Minji’s office. ‘Hey, I’ll be taking the sister on a tour so you can hold the interview. I’ll answer any questions she has about us all.’ With a firm nod, she sets her empty cup on a side table to pick up later, and walks back out. Minji tilts her head in confusion for a moment but decides to simply shrug off Bora’s behaviour. Yoohyeon did mention Siyeon is a particularly pretty woman and they all know Bora has a weakness for those. Outside the office room, Yoohyeon has finished introducing and explaining the basics to Gahyeon and Siyeon, as Bora walks back to them.

‘Alright, good luck in there, kid. We’ll meet ya back in the break room downstairs.’ She pats Gahyeon’s back and urges her to follow Yoohyeon who simply chuckles at Bora’s antics. Siyeon stands behind the devil, a smirk on her lips. ‘So, Bora, right?’ Bora turns at the soft voice and nods. ‘I thought we’d already established that, sweetheart?’ Siyeon chuckles and smiles down at Bora’s small form. ‘I didn’t think you were that small from all the videos Gahyeon has shown me.’ Bora huffs for a moment before taking off her coat, showing off her toned red biceps as she’s wearing a sleeveless tight black shirt underneath. ‘I make up for it in muscle mass and skills, sweetheart.’ 

Siyeon gulps. She had seen many videos of the red lady and always thought she was rather attractive, but seeing her up close with her muscles exposed, feels different to the CEO. Bora smirks at her success in shutting Siyeon up and throws her coat over one of the chairs in front of Minji’s office. ‘You can leave your coat here if you’d like. Most of the building is rather warm to accommodate some of our more ‘exotic’ members.’ Siyeon readily agrees, having been dying to throw her coat somewhere since they entered the building. She supposes Gahyeon had foreseen the temperature difference. 

She removes her coat, throwing it haphazardly over the same chair that Bora had thrown hers over. It’s Bora’s turn to gulp as Siyeon reveals that she’s wearing a tight black dress, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her shoulders are cut out of the long sleeves, showing off her milky white skin. ‘Ahem, ready to go then?’ Bora turns and points down the corridor, Siyeon chuckling at her. ‘Lead the way, Red.’ Bora blushes at the sudden nickname, glad it’s not visible on her already red complexion.


	4. Private tour

‘Your sister wrote a hell of a motivational letter.’ Siyeon turns her head to the red woman, smiling down at her. ‘Yes. Honestly, it’s been her lifelong dream to work with the BPRD.’ Bora smiles back and continues walking, opening a door with her fingerprint. Siyeon looks on in awe at the high tech equipment beyond the door. ‘Why has she never applied before? We had junior programs a few years back. She would’ve fit in quite well.’ Siyeon sighs, tearing her eyes away from the monitors and equipment in the room around them. She clasps her hands together, picking at her own skin, a nervous tick she hasn’t been able to get rid of for most of her life. Bora notices but decides to give the CEO time to reply. ‘That’s not her fault. I never let her.’ Bora walks further into the observation room, leading Siyeon slowly. ‘Ah, you’re the worrying type?’ Siyeon nods, biting her lip. ‘I suppose I am… I’d hate to see her get hurt, but the way she lights up when talking about you guys…’ Bora finds herself smiling at the taller woman. Who’d have thought that the CEO of one of the largest fashion companies in the world would be such a softie. ‘What?’ Bora holds her hands up in defence and chuckles. ‘Nothing. Just didn’t think you’d be such a softie.’ Siyeon playfully punches the red woman and scoffs. ‘I can be tough when I need to be. Gahyeon is my soft spot, alright?’ Bora smiles and nods, glad to have lightened the mood.

‘Well, this is the observation room. CCTV from around the area is connected to our central system and monitored around the clock for any abnormalities.’ Siyeon looks around at all the monitors. Only a few people are sitting around, typing away at keyboards. It all seems very calm and organized. ‘So this is where your missions come in?’ Bora nods and opens the door on the other side of the room. ‘The calls get registered here, and then sent through to the office.’ Walking through the door, Siyeon is overwhelmed with dozens of people and non-humans walking around a large office space. Phones are ringing everywhere, everyone busy with their work diligently. ‘Welcome to the heart of BPRD.’ Bora frowns at the noise. She prefers not to stick around the office too much. She’s not one for all the paperwork and phone calls. Leading Siyeon through the madness, they reach a couple of separate office rooms. ‘These are some conference rooms. They’re soundproofed for obvious reasons. And that’s Yubin’s office. She basically breathes paperwork.’ Siyeon chuckles as Bora barges into the office she just pointed out. 

Yubin doesn’t even flinch, being used to the loud hell descendant’s antics. ‘Bora. To what do I owe the pleasure?’ Bora scoffs and leans against the doorway. ‘You’d be bored out of your mind without my company. Just showing Siyeon here around. Her sister’s having an interview with Minji and Yoohyeon.’ Yubin looks up at the mention of the CEO’s name. Always a stickler for manners, she jumps up out of her chair and walks over to offer her hand. ‘Miss De Vil, welcome to the BPRD. Pardon the mess. My name is Lee Yubin, pleasure to meet you.’ Siyeon takes her hand and tries not to laugh at Bora rolling her eyes behind Yubin. ‘Nice to meet you too.’ Smiling kindly, Yubin pushes Bora out of her office. ‘I’d love to chat more, but duty calls. The training camp has me working double time. The best of luck to your sister, Miss.’ With a nod, the door is slammed in Bora’s face, who looks on in disbelief. 

Shaking her head, Bora turns to Siyeon with a chuckle. ‘I’d like to say she isn’t usually like that, but that would be a lie.’ The two laugh together as Bora leads them away from the office, towards a staircase. ‘That’s it for this floor, mainly. The actual training centre is a few kilometres away. The dorms will be there as well. The ground floor holds the break rooms and some conference rooms for visitors and such, as well as most employees’ lockers.’ Siyeon nods, watching as Bora’s hands tighten beside her body. ‘If she makes it through, Gahyeon would get assigned a locker and team room downstairs as well. Unless she makes it into one of the top teams.’ Siyeon tilts her head. ‘Then what?’ Pursing her lips, Bora points upstairs. ‘Top floor holds the library and private rooms reserved for our top employees.’ Siyeon nods. Gahyeon would probably strive to get a top position. ‘So, is your room up there then?’ Bora nods, holding eye-contact with her. ‘Yes. Want to see?’ Bora smirks as Siyeon’s eyes widen for a moment. Her demeanor changes quickly, though, smirk mirrored on the CEO’s face. ‘Sure. Show me how big bad Red lives.’ Taken aback, Bora blinks, frozen on the spot. She didn’t think the woman would give in to her teasing. ‘I-... Sure?’ 

Confused, she walks up the stairs with Siyeon right behind her. Again, a fingerprint scanner welcomes them. Bora leads them in and exhales heavily. She hopes nobody is in the common room to tease her about socialising. ‘Bora!’ No such luck. As they walk in, Seungyeon struts by with a smile. ‘Oh, a visitor? OMG! You’re Siyeon De Vil!’ Siyeon smiles back awkwardly and lets the other woman grip her hand tightly, shaking it enthusiastically. ‘Yeh, hello.’ Bora sighs and pulls Seungyeon away. ‘Alright, enough of that. I’m giving her a tour and need to get her back to her sister soon.’ Seungyeon chuckles at her friend’s antics but knows better than to go against her. ‘Alright, alright, I’m going. Nice meeting you, Siyeon!’ Before Siyeon can answer, the woman is shoved through a door by Bora. ‘Sorry about that.’ 

Siyeon smirks and shakes her head. ‘What? Don’t want anyone to know you have a visitor?’ Her smirk turns into a smile when she notices how large and panicked Bora’s eyes look. ‘Haha, I’m just joking. Do I make you nervous, Bora?’ Huffing, Bora turns away from the woman, trying to save herself from further embarrassment because yes, Siyeon makes her very nervous and she doesn’t know why. Grumbling under her breath, she walks through the corridor, towards her room. Siyeon chuckles and follows after her small figure. She can’t help but let her eyes fall to the way her hips sway with each step. Siyeon nearly stumbles into Bora’s back as the demon stops at a purple door. ‘This is my place.’ Siyeon clears her throat and steps in behind Bora. The first thing she notices is the soft jazz music playing in the background. Not a music choice she would have expected from the loud red woman. 

‘I mainly come here to sleep or gather my thoughts, so it’s not much.’ Bora nervously watches Siyeon walk around her room slowly. The CEO takes in every corner of the room. From her comfy looking double bed to the art supplies by the desk. ‘You draw?’ Bora feels herself shrink under her gaze and nods. ‘I like creating things with my hands.’ Siyeon smiles. It’s one of the reasons she followed in her family’s business. The designing part was always her favourite. ‘It’s beautiful…’ She looks over the several sketches on the desk. Some of co-workers she’s seen today, others of flowers or landscapes. ‘You’re really talented.’ With a smile, she turns to Bora. The red woman smiles back, more at ease now they’re out of eyesight. ‘Thank you. Would you like to see the library or the armory on the 2nd floor? I’m guessing Minji and Yooh are almost done with the interview now.’ Siyeon tilts her head, moving towards the shorter woman. ‘Thank you for showing me around. I take it you’re not really a people person?’ Bora chuckles and nods looking up at her. ‘That’s an understatement. I guess I wanted to distract and reassure you? You seemed more than worried about your sister. You looked sad in the breakroom.’ Siyeon grabs Bora’s hand boldly and smiles down at her. ‘Thank you. It did help, seeing how diligent everyone here is. I’m sure she’s in good hands if you’ll have her.’ Bora nods and squeezes her hand tightly. ‘I’ll look after her.’ Siyeon smiles wider and blushes, letting go of Bora’s hand.

‘I mean, we’ll look after her, you know, the BPRD!’ Siyeon chuckles at her poor attempt to take back her words. Bora stumbles towards her door and opens it for Siyeon. ‘Let’s go see how they’re doing?’ Siyeon nods and follows her out, a soft blush still on her cheeks. The red demon isn’t as tough as everyone makes her out to be.


	5. Acceptance

Yoohyeon chuckles softly as Gahyeon excitedly shakes her hand. ‘Thanks so much! You won’t regret this, I promise!’ Gahyeon smiles widely, eyes slightly tearing up as the joy threatens to explode from her body. Minji smiles down at her and pats her head gently. ‘I’m sure we won’t. You’re one of our most promising candidates, Gahyeon.’ The young girl blushes as the director praises her and she bows in respect. ‘Thank you so much.’ Minji chuckles and turns to Yoohyeon. ‘Should we go find Bora? Make sure she hasn’t burnt Ms. De Vil to a crisp?’ Yoohyeon pushes her shoulder and laughs freely. ‘I don’t think we have to worry about that but I’m sure Gahyeon here would love to tell her sister the good news, right?’ The new trainee nods excitedly and follows the 2 women out of the office. 

Taking a look at her watch, Minji purses her lips. ‘Anyone up for some coffee?’ Yoohyeon smiles and grabs Minji by the arm, Gahyeon following behind them meekly. ‘I’ll text Bora to meet us at the back break room and Yubin too.’ Minji nods as Yoohyeon pulls out her phone, still clinging onto the director’s arm. She turns her head slightly to meet eyes with their new trainee, gently nudging her forward. ‘We’ll be seeing each other a lot from now on, don’t be shy. Working as a family, not just a team, is what’s kept our organisation going strong for so long.’ Shyly, Gahyeon walks beside the director with a blush on her cheeks. Yoohyeon puts her phone away after messaging their friends and looks down fondly at the director. ‘Just see us as your other older sisters.’ She shoots a wink at a giggling Gahyeon and leads them to stairs. They descend in a comfortable silence, Yoohyeon still tightly clinging to Minji’s arm. Gahyeon raises her eyebrows in thought but remains mum. She figures they’re just very close and Yoohyeon seems like the clingy type.

They walk into a break room on the ground floor, hidden beside one of larger meeting rooms. Minji gestures for both girls to take a seat at the coffee table and moves towards the small drinks bar at the back wall. ‘What would you like to drink, Gahyeon?’ Gahyeon shrugs. ‘Just a simple coffee is fine, thank you.’ Minji turns to her, lifting an eyebrow. ‘Don’t be shy, order anything. There’s a reason for this small bar set-up here.’ Yoohyeon chuckles and turns to the young girl. ‘Minji is technically also a barista and mixologist next to her usual director position. She took up courses as a hobby and ended up setting up a bar here because she loves it so much.’ Gahyeon’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. ‘Wow… I really can’t believe you are all even more talented than I thought.’ Minji chuckles, blushing softly. ‘Thank you, Gahyeon. Seriously though, what’s your go-to drink?’

Minji ends up making a caramel macchiato for Yoohyeon, her usual, and an ice-blended latte for Gahyeon. Minji herself enjoys slow sips of a chai latte with cinnamon cream. Smiling after sipping her drink, Gahyeon gratefully smiles at Minji for the coffee. ‘This really is amazing. Thank you!’ Minji just shakes her head and sinks back in the couch, cup in hand and her other hand occupied by Yoohyeon in her lap. Gahyeon turns at the sound of the door opening, revealing Yubin’s figure. ‘I see you’ve decided to treat her to your skills?’ Yubin bows her head to Gahyeon. ‘Nice to meet you, Gahyeon. You can refer to me as Dami during your time in training. Welcome to the BPRD.’ Gahyeon puts down her coffee for a moment to stand up and bow to her. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dami. I look forward to the training.’ 

Yubin smiles as Minji gets up to make her an americano, her usual. She takes a seat on the lounge chair next to Gahyeon and nods at Yoohyeon. ‘You got around to the training plan?’Yoohyeon takes another sip of her drink and nods before putting it down in front of her on the coffee table. Minji hands Yubin her drink and tuts at Yoohyeon, placing a coaster under her drink. The taller of the two blushes and clears her throat. ‘Sorry… Ehm, yeah I think I’ve finalised most of it. We’re having a meeting tonight after all the applicants have come through, right?’ Yubin nods and sips her americano, letting out a content sigh. ‘There should only be 2 left in an hour, I think?’ Minji takes a moment to check her phone and nods, settling next to Yoohyeon again. ‘Let’s see how those go then and meet after.’ Yubin nods and smiles at Gahyeon, who’s quietly listening to them. 

‘Where’s my drink then?’ Bora barges in with Siyeon behind her. Siyeon nods respectfully in greeting and watches as Bora hangs their coats in the corner. She insisted on carrying both of their coats. Gahyeon jumps up and runs to her sister, hugging her tightly. ‘I’m in!’ Siyeon’s mouth drops open in surprise. The shock is clear on her face, but feeling her sister so tightly hugging her in excitement makes her melt. She smiles softly and pats her head gently. ‘I’m proud of you, sweetie.’ Bora smiles softly at the sisters hugging by the door. She turns her head to meet Yoohyeon and Minji’s teasing eyes and quickly threatens them with a small but strong fist. They chuckle and Minji moves back to the bar. ‘Miss De Vil, what drink would you like? Let us briefly go over the trainee contract together over some coffee.’ 

Siyeon wraps her hands around her cappuccino cup, listening quietly to Minji’s explanation of the contract. ‘Gahyeon will be provided with all necessities while she’s here. Evaluations will be continuous and strict, meaning a trainee can be sent home at any point if we deem them not fit. If all goes well, which I think it will, judging by Gahyeon’s skills and motivation, she’ll be a junior team member within a month.’ Gahyeon nods excitedly and turns to look at her sister. She badly wants this but she also wants her sister’s support. Siyeon meets her sister’s hopeful eyes and smiles gently. ‘I’m still not 100% comfortable with all of this, but it’s your lifelong dream and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Besides, you will all take good care of her, right?’ Siyeon turns her head, briefly making eye-contact with Minji, Yoohyeon and Yubin, before settling on Bora’s intense eyes. The red woman nods, her eyes showing only sincerity and Siyeon smiles slightly wider, content with the answer.

‘Then, I’ll call Wonho to get you set up in the dorms so you can get acquainted with the other trainees. Do you still have to pick up anything?’ Siyeon shakes her head softly. ‘Her luggage is in my car.’ Bora puts down her coffee and gets up from her chair. ‘I’ll help you get it and drop it by the dorm.’ Minji and Yoohyeon share a look with Yubin, who chuckles and gets up. ‘I’ll take you to Wonho then so you 2 can prepare for the next interview.’ Minji and Yoohyeon clean up the dishes after greeting Gahyeon and Siyeon, while Yubin and Bora lead the sisters out of the break room. Siyeon hugs her sister tightly. ‘I love you, please be careful.’ Gahyeon tears up as she hears her sister whisper into her hair. With a soft ‘I love you’ and nod into her sister’s shoulder, they part. Yubin nods at Siyeon and pats Bora’s back before leading Gahyeon away. Siyeon watches her sister disappear behind a corner and slumps her shoulders, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. 

She startles as she feels someone wrap her jacket around her shoulders. Bora smiles at her gently, helping her get her jacket on. ‘It won’t do either one of you any good if you end up with a cold.’ Siyeon smiles gratefully and blinks away the tears. The red woman smiles gently and leads her out the door, towards the parking. Siyeon unlocks her car and opens her trunk. She watches as Bora pulls Gahyeon’s suitcase out with ridiculous ease. She’d been struggling to get it into her car, even with Gahyeon’s help. Meeting her gaze, Bora smiles once more and closes the trunk. ‘I’ll make sure this gets to her safely.’ Siyeon nods and turns to look back at the large building that would be her sister’s home for an indefinite amount of time. ‘Hey, I promise I’ll take care of her. I don’t break promises.’ Siyeon turns to her with sad eyes and nods, too emotional to tease the smaller woman about it again. 

Bora frowns and puts down the suitcase, walking closer to the CEO. She gently reaches out and grabs her hand. It’s ice-cold against Bora’s naturally warm ones. She grabs her other hand as well and warms them both up between her smaller warmer ones. ‘I read her file front to back, Siyeon. She’s the most qualified trainee for the agency I’ve seen in years. She will have no problem fitting in, I promise. And it seems Minji and Yoohyeon have taken a liking to her as well. Minji doesn’t pull out her barista skills for just anyone, you know?’ At that, Siyeon chuckles, looking into Bora’s eyes and squeezing her warm hands. ‘Thank you. Really, I mean it.’ Bora nods and rubs her hands gently. She purses her lips in thought before pulling her hands away to grab her phone from her back pocket. She opens a new contact page and hands it to Siyeon. 

The CEO blushes and raises her eyebrow in question as she takes the phone from the smiling devil in front of her. ‘Give me your number, I’ll message you when Gahyeon’s settled in. Anytime you feel worried or just want to chat, message or call me. Gahyeon will have her phone taken away together with all trainees tonight but I can keep you updated on her.’ Siyeon melts at the gesture and blushes furiously, smiling down at the phone in her hands as she puts in her contact information. She hands back the phone shakily, not daring to meet Bora’s intense eyes. ‘I really appreciate it, Bora.’ The devil smiles at the way Siyeon says her name. ‘And you know, if you’d like to come see me for a chat, and happened to bump into your sister, I guess that would be cool too.’ She picks up the suitcase and winks at a blushing Siyeon. ‘Right?’ Siyeon nods, wide-eyed. Her heart skips a beat as Bora waves at her while walking back to the entrance. 

Getting into her car, Siyeon starts the engine and stares at her hands. They still feel warm. Next to her, her phone dings with a new incoming message by an unknown number. 

‘ _ Get home safe, Miss CEO. Let little Red take care of Gahyeon for you. ;)’ _

She smiles and looks up at the building fondly. The BPRD is starting to seem less dangerous by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for now :) Hope you enjoyed the story!   
> Upon request I may add an epilogue or come back to this universe at another time. For now, thanks for reading and until another time!
> 
> Take care of yourself and stay healthy and safe :3 Have a good day/night!
> 
> twt: @deukae_sha1  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/deukae_sha1


End file.
